CnR International Dutch/Nederlands
CnR International - Nederlands/Dutch Welkom bij CrazyBob's Cops and Robbers! Hieronder heb je basisinformatie maar van grote waarde die in het Nederlands is vertaald om nieuwe spelers te helpen het concept van de server beter te begrijpen. How to Play - Handleiding Er is geen specifiek doel in CnR, doe wat je wilt. Er zijn wel een paar dingen die elke speler moet weten. In-Game Kleuren Dit zijn de kleuren van spelers markeringen en hun betekenissen. * Wit , ontschuldige burger * Blauw , Politie / Hulpverlener / Brandweer (Hoe lichter blauw, hoe hoger de rang) * Paars , Poltie die om assistentie heeft gevraagd * Geel , verdachte (Kan beboet worden) * Oranje , crimineel (Kan gearresteerd worden) * Groen , taxichauffeur of privepiloot (Tevens ontschuldige burger) Politie / Hulpverleners Poltieagenten moeten de stad en zijn ontschuldige burgers beschermen voor misdaad. Poltieagenten zouden in de stad moeten patrouilleren om misdaden tegen te gaan, hulpverleners moeten actief mensen genezen, politie wapenhandelaars moeten de agenten goed bevoorraad houden. Veel misdaden worden alleen gerapporteerd als er een agent in de buurt is, dus poltieagenten moeten goed patrouilleren. Verdachtes (Geel) moeten beboet worden en de criminelen (Oranje) moeten worden opgepakt. Politieagenten krijgen punten voor arrestaties, boetes en het verlenen van assistentie hierbij. Werk als een team met andere agenten. Burgers Burgers kiezen een specifieke vaardigheid, deze geeft hun een voordeel op dat gebied, maar het limiteert niet wat ze kunnen doen. Kijk op de 'Skills pagina' voor meer informatie en een volledige lijst. Burgers kunnen uitzonderlijk veel dingen doen en je verdient punten voor elke afgemaakte activiteit. Als je creatief bent kun je ook nog eens een bult geld verdienen. Als een burger is het jouw verantwoordelijkheid om de wet te volgen of anders de consequenties te ondergaan. Te hard rijden is geen misdaad, maar het stelen van een auto, iemand beroven, de verkoop van drugs and het afleveren van illegale producten zijn allemaal voorbeelden van dingen waarvoor je wel een boete krijgt. Als het niveau van je misdaad te hoog wordt (boven de 5) krijgt de politie de mogelijkheid om je te arersteren en wordt je gezien als crimineel. Algemene speelwijze Als je eerder GTA hebt gespeeld, zou CnR niet te moeilijk moeten zijn. We adviseren wel om even (weer) bekend te worden met GTA:San Andreas voordat je begint met CnR. De in-game toetsen zijn in de GTA opties gedefinieerd en worden hier niet uitgelegd, behalve voor de toetsen die uniek voor SA:MP zijn. Druk op 'G' om als passagier in een voertuig te gaan zitten. De meeste informatie met betrekking op speelwijze is te zien in het chat venster (linksboven) en de commandos worden in het chat venster getoetst. Om de het chat venster te openen en te beginnen met typen dient met op 'T' te drukken. Geef een /commando op of typ wat text en press hierna 'Enter'. De / voor het woord laat zien dat het een commando is. Als je bijvoorbeeld een speler wil beroven, moet je '/rob' in het venster typen. Kijk op de *commando pagina* voor meer gedetailleerde info. Typ /help, /commands of /faq voor hulp tijdens het spelen. CnR Rules - Regels CrazyBob's is INTERNATIONAAL. Je mag elke willekeurige taal op de server spreken. Admins zijn in staat om de regels af te dwingen zoals ze willen, dus blijf aandachtig op wat ze zeggen. Gebruik je gezonde verstand! Hier is een lijst van algemene server regels: 1. Respecteer admins Admins zijn hier om er voor te zorgen dat het spel plezierig voor iedereen is. Blijf aandachtig op wat ze zeggen en onthoud dat ze niet met alles kunnen helpen. Beledig de admins niet en respecteer hun beslissingen. Je mag niet met een admin gebruikersnaam de server joinen. 2. Respecteer andere spelers Onthoud dat het gewoon een spelletje is, maak het niet te persoonlijk. Beledig andere spelers niet en belemmer niet opzettelijk het spel van spelers die met hun eigen zaken bezig zijn. 3. Geen deathmatching / Willekeurig doodschieten Je mag jezelf verdedigen als je onder aanval bent, maar willekeurig mensen aanvallen wordt niet getolereerd. CnR is geen deathmatch server, je wordt verwijderd van de server voor het excessief aanvallen en vermoorden van andere spelers. Hieronder valt ook het willekeurig plaatsen van hit contracts. Politieagenten horen boetes uit te schrijven en misdadigers te arresteren, ze mogen alleen geweld gebruiken als zelf verdediging of om een vluchtende misdadiger te stoppen. 4. Politieagenten: Het aanvallen van ontschuldige burgers en het beschieten van andere agent is verboden. Politieagenten MOGEN GEEN ontschuldige burgers (witte kleur) of mede-agenten (blauwe kleur) aanvallen. Politieagenten moeten ontschuldige burgers beschermen. Politieagenten mogen geen voertuigen van ontschuldige burgers stelen. 5. Geen cheating of misbruik van bugs Spelers die gepakt worden terwijl ze bugs misbruiken of cheaten zullen verbannen worden en hun accounts zullen onbruikbaar gemaakt worden. Jij bent verantwoordelijk voor zowel de mensen op jouw internet connectie als voor je CnR account. Als je een bug vindt die misbruikt kan worden, dien je deze te rapporteren aan een admin via het forum bericht systeem. 6. Geen modificaties De enige GTA modificatie die is toegestaan op CnR, naast SA:MP zelf, is de 'Detailed Radar Mod'. Alle andere modificaties, wat ze ook mogen zijn of zelfs als je denkt dat ze ontschuldig zijn, zijn niet toegestaan op de servers. Gebruik alsjeblieft een schone installatie van GTA:SA om op CnR te spelen. Dit zal ervoor zorgen dat iedereen hetzelfde ziet en ervaart op de servers. 7. Geen reclame of spam Men mag ABSOLUUT niet adverteren of reclame maken op de servers, forums of op het IRC kanaal. Hiermee wordt bedoelt websites, andere servers of clans. Geen werving voor clans. De in-game chat scrollt al snel genoeg naar beneden, voeg alsjeblieft niet toe aan de spam, zelfs als het gerelateerd is aan het spel; spam de chat niet met 'selling xxx at xxx' reclame. 8. Niet pauzeren Pauzeer de game nooit, als je AFK moet gaan, verlaat de server dan en join even later weer. Gepauzeerde spelers worden automatisch verwijderd van de server. 9. De server verlaten om IETS te vermijden is NIET toegestaan. Je mag niet de server verlaten om dingen als hit contracts, aanvallen, beroving of een admin bestraffing te vermijden. Spelers die de server verlaten om dingen te vermijden zullen worden gestraft door de admins en niet veel respect van hun mede-spelers verdienen. 10. Rijd zoals het hoort Rijd op de rechter weghelft. Rijd (de auto's van) andere spelers niet zonder reden aan. Pas op voor taxi's en verleen voorrang aan politie. 11. Politieagenten werken niet met criminelen Politieagenten dienen niet te werken met burgers. Politieagenten mag afkoopsommen (bribes) met hun eigen goeddunken aannemen, maar politieagenten mogen niet met criminelen rond rijden. CnR Forum Rules - Forumregels Welkom op de nieuwe forums! Deze forums zijn privé. Wij reserveren het recht om toegang te weigeren voor welke persoon we dit terecht vinden. Deze forums """kunnen""" expliciet materiaal bevatten, wat niet geschikt kan zijn voor minderjarigen. Deze forums kunnen materiaal bevatten dat als beledigend wordt gezien door een bepaalde groep mensen. Jij bent verantwoordelijk voor het vermijden van dit materiaal. Al het materiaal dat geplaatst wordt is de verantwoordelijkheid van degene die het plaatst. The meningen die worden geuit op deze forums zijn van die individuele persoon en hebben geen betrekking of verbinding met de meningen van het CrazyBob's Cops And Robbers administration team. De informatie en het materiaal op deze forums zijn het bezit van het individu dat het plaatst. Je mag geen materiaal van deze forums elders plaatsen, kopiëren of reproduceren voor elk doel zonder de toestemming van het individu, die het orgineel heeft geplaatst. Niet in staat zijn om de regels te volgen zal resulteren in een waarschuwing, Wanneer je 5 waarschuwingen bereikt zal je account op voorwaardelijke ontzegging geplaatst worden en zul je niet in staat zijn om materiaal te plaatsen voor 5 dagen. Wanneer de ontzeggen is uitgezeten zal elke extra waarschuwing tevens resulteren in een totale ontzegging van een week. (7 dagen) Wanneer je 10 waarschuwingen in totaal ontvangt zal je account voor een maand op totale ontzegging worden geplaatst. (30 dagen) Waarschuwingen worden automatisch verwijderd na 90 dagen. Houd er alsjeblieft rekening mee dat dit alleen richtlijnen zijn, administrators kunnen altijd nog je account op een vorm van ontzegging plaatsen voor een reden die zij daartoe geschikt vinden. Hier zijn de regels van het forum: * De belangrijkste regel is dat je je gezonde verstand dient te gebruiken. We zijn niet heel strikt in betrekking tot wat / wanneer / waar je plaatst, maar gebruik alsjeblieft een wat gezond verstand. * Plaats berichten in de goede sectie. We hebben verschillende secties voor een reden, probeer in de goede sectie te plaatsen. * Spam niet. Deze regel is heel simpel; onzin zal worden gezien als spam. Dit heeft ook betrekking op forum berichten. * Maak geen reclame. Alle externe links moeten relevant zijn. Dit is geen plaats om mensen te werven voor een geheimzinnig plan. * Geen applicatie downloads. Voor iedereens veiligheid is het niet toegestaan om downloads naar applicaties of scripts te plaasten. * Geen expliciet materiaal. Naakt/ontkleed is toegestaan, maar dit is geen porno forum. Niks expliciets alsjeblieft. * Geen illegaal materiaal of links naar (sites met) illegaal materiaal. * Reageer niet op oude onderwerpen zonder goede reden. * Niet trollen / beledigen of opzettelijk stoken om een gevecht te creëren. Als je niks liefs te zeggen hebt, hou dan je mond. Dit heeft geen betrekking op de 'Bitching and Moaning' sectie. * Plaats geen foto's of privé informatie van iemand zonder diens toestemming. * Respecteer de sectie specifieke regels Deze is belangrijk. Sommige secties hebben specifieke regels voor plaatsen en reageren. Het niet volgen van deze regels zal zeker in een waarschuwing resulteren. * Maak geen ruzie met moderators of administrators. Als je een probleem hebt met hoe ze hun ding doen, stuur ze een privé bericht. * Deel je account niet. Accounts die gebruikt worden door verschillende personen zullen op totale ontzegging worden geplaatst. * De meerijder zit niet achter het stuur. Laat de moderators hun ding doen. Rapporteer als het noodzakelijk is, maar misbruik dit niet. Deze regels kunnen ten alle tijden worden aangepast. Administrators kunnen de regels afdwingen naar hun eigen goeddunken. Category:CnR International